


You Will Not Go Astray

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm, Song: Fear Not this Night - Malukah, Suicidal Thoughts, he's one of my emotional support characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: You were known to the incubi brothers as the toughest person in the world. They would describe you as tough and understanding but four out of the five brothers didn’t know that you suffer greatly from depression. It was challenging for you to even focus in school because you barely had enough energy to even pay attention. You didn’t have the energy to even care.
Relationships: Damien Anderson | Izroul/Reader
Kudos: 20





	You Will Not Go Astray

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my experiences! If you feel like hurting yourself and you are in need of serious help, call your emergency number!  
> Crisis text line: Home to 741-741  
> Suicide Hotlines Around The World: http://suicide.org/suicide-hotlines.html  
> Suicide Survivor Support Groups: http://suicide.org/suicide-support-groups.html

Hiding in the stall in the school’s bathroom, you stared at the blade in your hand. You just wanted to feel something. You pulled up your sleeve and stared at the scars that littered your arm. Well, it was time to add more. Gliding the blade against your skin multiple times, you watched as blood trickled along your arm and you were careful not to get blood on the floor. Getting some toilet paper, you carefully cleaned the blood up and threw the toilet paper into the toilet and flushed it. You then pulled out a gauze pad and some bandages and bandaged your arm up before rolling down your sleeve.

The day went like usual after that. You almost fell asleep in your anatomy class because you are up during the night, crying. Things were complicated and you didn’t know what to do. Soon, the end of the day came along and you put your books in your locker, grabbing your bag and shut your locker before leaving. You didn’t want the incubi brothers to know what you do to yourself but you didn’t know that Damien knew already.

Walking inside the mansion, you gave Matthew a faint smile as he greeted you but as soon as your back was to him, you dropped the smile and went upstairs to your room. Matthew frowned at this. You normally hung out with them on the first floor but now you were always hiding away in your room.’What’s going on with her?’ Matthew wondered as he walked into the dining room to inform the others.

Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
Still, the stars find their way

Awaken from a quiet sleep  
Hear the whispering of the wind  
Awaken as the silence grows  
In the solitude of the night

“Well, maybe she just wants alone time?” James suggested from the kitchen.  
“We all need time to ourselves once in a while,” Matthew added to James’ statement with a shrug.  
“If someone’s fucking with her, I’m gonna blow their brains out,” Sam grumbled.  
“I believe I know what’s going on,” Damien piped up softly. “But I think it’s best to not interfere. (Y/n) is a victim of self-harm and depression. I think we should all show her that we’re here for her no matter what.”

“I agree!” Matthew chimed in with a grin. “What I’ve learned from being up here for so long is that self-harm can lead to hospitalization or death.”

“No shit, Matthew,” Sam grumbled again and James gave him a look.

“We should probably make her some food and some tea,” Erik suggested.

“Damien, can you go check up on (Y/n)? Sam, Matthew, Erik, and I will prepare dinner and some tea for Miss (Y/n).” James requested and Damien nodded quietly before getting up and heading upstairs. 

Darkness spreads through all the land  
And your weary eyes open silently  
Sunsets have forsaken all  
The most far off horizons

Nightmares come when shadows grow  
Eyes close and heartbeats slow

You didn’t know what to do. You were failing and the whole school, minus Suzu and Naomi, hated you. Your journal in your lap and a pen in your hand, you were scribbling something down, scars and fresh cuts from earlier showing, when there came a soft knock on your door. You quickly threw a jacket on and closed your journal before hiding it.  
“Uh - come in!” You called out, straightening out your shirt. A faint click came from the door and it opened, revealing that the knock came from Damien.

“D-Damien!” You put on a smile. “What’s up?” The saddened look in his eyes made the smile on your face drop. “W-What’s the matter?” You asked softly as Damien approached you and grabbed your hands, causing you to jump at how warm his hands were compared to yours. Damien sat down on the bed across from you and looked you dead in the eye with a comforting gaze as you then looked down, ashamed. “You know, don’t you…?”

Damien sighed as he let go of your hands and lightly reached over, lightly starting to pull your jacket down your arms. You looked away with a look of shame in your eyes as he removed your jacket, revealing both new and old scars. Seeing these scars saddened him and you couldn’t help but break down into tears.

“I’m sorry, Damien!” You cried out between sobs. “I don’t know what else to do besides hurting myself! I can’t stop!” Hearing this made him sigh sadly and pull you into his arms, which made you wrap your arms around him and sob into his shirt.

Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
Still, the stars find their way

And you can always be strong  
Lift your voice with the first light of dawn

Dawn's just a heartbeat away  
Hope's just a sunrise away

As you sobbed, Damien rubbed your back and let you cry it all out. “You will not go astray, (Y/n).” His gentle voice broke your thoughts. Right. You forgot that he could read minds. “You will be found if you ever do. Wherever you are, we are sure to follow. We’ll come running to find you. You are never alone. We’re all here for you.” He spoke softly, your grip tightening on the back of his shirt.

Distant sounds of melodies  
Darting through the night to your heart  
Auroras, mists, and echoes dance  
In the solitude of our life

Pleading, sighing arias  
Gently grieving in captive misery  
Darkness sings a forlorn song  
Yet our hope can still rise up

Nightmares come when shadows grow  
Lift your voice, lift your hope

Damien spent the time to comfort you. Although it was a while since he was downstairs, the other men understood. They knew it was tough to deal with this sort of thing and it was draining. They couldn’t stand by and watch you fall victim to your demons. They were hurt to see you hurt yourself. Damien was willing to stay as long as you needed him. He cared about you too much to stand by and let you suffer.

Soon, you settled down and relaxed in his arms as you closed your eyes, tired from what felt like hours of crying into Damien’s arms. Something about him made you feel calm and collected. Feeling you relax in his arms made Damien smile a little bit. He was glad you trusted him, along with the others. He decided to stay with you until you fell asleep, which only took a couple of minutes. He then got up carefully and let you sleep, creeping back down the stairs to meet back up with the others. 

Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
Still, the stars find their way

And though the night sky's filled with blackness  
Fear not, rise up, call out and take my hand

Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
(Still, the stars find their way)

“How is she?” Matthew asked as soon as he spotted his brother, worry in his tone and expression. Damien let out a sigh in return.

“She’s so exhausted. It breaks me to see that she’s in so much pain.” Damien responded softly and shook his head. “How’s everything going?” He asked, peeking into the kitchen. James and Erik were making the food and tea like they said they would. Although everyone was more worried about you, they knew they would take care of you.

Hours pass and you were awoken by a faint shake. Letting out a groan and taking a deep breath, you rubbed your eyes and slowly opened them to find Matthew laying on his stomach, his arm on your side and his legs hanging off the bed. This made you smile as you tucked some of the man’s hair behind his ear. 

“Hey, Matt.” You croaked out softly. All that crying strained your voice. Matthew grinned at the greeting and got up, gently grabbing your hand as you sat up. 

“C’mon, (Y/n)! We have a surprise for you!” He peeped softly as to not startle you as you stretched before getting up. You followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen to where you were greeted by an amazing array of food and the calming smell of your favorite tea. This kind of action almost made you cry.

“Awe….you guys!” You smiled softly.

“We realized how down you have been and we wanted to let you know that we are forever here for you but we were not sure how to express it,” James started with a small smile.

“So, we made this!” Matthew chirped with a grin.   
Fear not this night  
You will not go astray  
Though shadows fall  
(Still, the stars find their way)

And you can always be strong  
Lift your voice with the first light of dawn

Dawn's just a heartbeat away  
Hope's just a sunrise away

“We love you, (Y/n). Please don’t leave us alone.”


End file.
